Magic Sword Art Online
by swordnsorcery47
Summary: Harry enters the world of SAO and finds friends and the power to face the dark lord. (Ron/Ginny slight bashing) H/Hr NL/LL Kirito/Asuna
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Sword art Online Crossover.

All Characters and settings are owned by the respective corporations. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so any advice and reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Foreign language_

_Parseltounge_

Authors note: The timeline of Harry Potter has been changed to fit with sword art online of 2029 being Harry's summer before third year. The launch of SAO being moved to July as well for the purpose of this story.

The fact that a new gaming system was being put on the market made him throw a fit that would normally be out place on a thirteen year old. Dudley was know for these fits so it was no wonder that his Uncle would break down and purchase it.

"IS this really a nerve gear system Dad," grabbing the package out of his fathers hands and immediately tearing at the packaging. The manuals tossed aside while he examined the intricate headset.

"The latest thing on the market with two games to get you started," This also had a package called a NERDlES Needle. Unknown to the Dursley's the developer of the Nerve gear system was a squib delving in the latest forms of technomancy. The needle aspect was actually a magical component that would with most humans allow an average connection to the VR system.

"Those are not on-line games are they" a concerned petunia asked from where she saw her son examine his bounty.

"No they are all first person so we don't have to worry about those things we were hearing with those early boot legs." Vernon boasted but with a protesting Dudley claiming that this new Japanese game was supposed to be the best coming out soon and was on-line he considered his options.

Upstairs trying to ignore all the commotion bellow was reflecting on the past year at Hogwarts and what his friends would be doing this early in the summer. He was trying at the time to figure out an easy way to meet up with Hermione for a day or two preferring her company especially after her being petrified. He had realized how much he counted on her just to be there not for the help in class but for the little things in life. He had made a point to let her know these things and they had a tentative plan to meet in London not at diagon alley but a local library that was not far from his Uncles route to work. On July tenth but that would mean convincing his Uncle.

"Boy!" a bellow from bellow startled him out of his thoughts putting down one of the various books that had found its way into what was called Dudley's second bedroom. He had sent a list of what there was to read to Hermione early this summer and he had read all of what she had suggested from the technical books and literature. He had realized she was trying to get him to continue his mundane education as she was. He had preferred that term to muggle the moment someone said it as a description of a kneasle to a cat. Descending he saw some new manuals for a game system. They did not seem to be in English but Japanese. "We want you to test something to make sure it's safe for Dudley to use. You should feel privileged to get to try out this instead of your freak toys."

"What would I get out of this beta test," with a smirk if it's dangerous I should get something more than the privilege don't you think?" Harry grinned at this for all the bully his uncle maybe he was a businessman.

"What do you want boy?" a flustered Vernon stained out after a few tense seconds where Harry worried he had pushed him two far.

"All I want is a ride to a library not too far from your route to work on the tenth and the train fare home, as well as some time to familiarize myself with this before we start." Harry took a breath there was not much his uncle could object to that request at least.

"Fine Boy the game goes live on the first so you have till then," tossing the spare NEERDLES to him and the books that Dudley had discarded. "Get going so my boy can play his online game!"

Harry took the stack of items up to his room and went over the instructions. The needle was easy enough to insert so much so that he did not notice the connection forming to his magic. The needle contained a sliver of Japanese water dragon that had purifying properties, the game developer had gone further and had the base fang blessed with exorcism so his players could not be possessed. This factor would come into play the first time he logged in to SAO, not that he was aware. He grabbed a piece of parchment and firmed up his plans with Hermione to meet on the tenth in a letter that he had left half-finished on his desk. There was a note from Ron next to it bragging about the family trip to Egypt.

'Ron Weasley my best friend ha right, yeah and I am in love with his fan girl sister' thinking back on his friends actions after Hermione was petrified was the eye opener he needed to see the lazy bigot for what he was. The fact he did not once visit her and seemed to think that she had it coming as well as the things Neville had told him the prat said behind his back. He did not have it in him to ignore all of the Weasley's for his actions alone and continued to put up with him for their sake. Looking over the various papers and details that came with the gear and game SAO piecing what he could wishing he could cast a translation spell on the lot.

Sighing with frustration and in need of a translation guide to make sure his uncle did not go back on their deal since Dudley would not have to patience to learn Japanese and would need a cheat sheet. He would need to take a trip to the library in the morning so he planned his jog to end there. After the events of the last two years he had started working out following a guide he found among Dudley's discarded things. Since his Aunt and Uncle approved of anything normal had gone to the trouble of purchasing him several second hand track suits and a pair of trainers for his use in his size. His Aunt told him to make sure he did not wear any freak clothes at their home. Looking at the clock on his desk showed he needed to start dinner soon. With Dudley's diet and the summer heat of June it was a quick meal since he had done most of the work at lunch while Dudley and Petunia were out escaping the heat and he was stuck at home with the chores.

Returning to his room quickly Harry saw that Hedwig was back with a response from Hermione.

Harry,

That's great that we can meet up on the tenth, my parents have a short day so we can get dinner with them before you would have to head home. They really can't wait to meet you after hearing about you, don't worry they don't think you're a boyfriend or anything. I finished most of my summer assignment s and have started reading one of the books for next year Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 some neat spells and theory's.

Take Care

Hermione

Putting aside Hermione's response and stroking Hedwig a few times he turned to the task at hand reading up on a MMORPG and where to start but was the net. Opening a draw in the desk Harry pulled out a few items a pair of bracelets and a tablet with a cracked screen. The bracelets had been purchased in Diagon alley before last year as a way for wizards to use computers without the worry of frying the device. While technomancy was frowned upon by the purebloods in Great Britain the import business was growing after the last war and Japan was on the fore front. As Harry read what he could find with the moon rising in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters and settings are owned by the respective corporations. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so advice and reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Foreign language_

_$Parseltounge$_

The launch date was here and Harry was nervous and he could tell the Dursley's were too. The computer with the nerve gear was setup in the guest room letting Harry use the good bed, he had his wand tucked up his sleeve since he did not want it far in case Vernon wanted to break it, and seeing what damage a damaged wand could wreck did not want a repeat. "Boy you have two hours too test this contraption then you're not to touch it again is that understood"

"Yes and if your changing the deal we say that you sign this permission slip for school as well, " Harry was congratulating himself for remembering he needed that signed if he wanted to visit Hogsmeade this year.

"Fine Boy but there better be no freakiness out of you for the rest of the summer understood. " Vernon was angry that his freak of a nephew was pushing for more but then again he was changing the deal by making the boy run tests for the two hours instead of what the kid thought with showing Dudley the translations the last few days would just have to go in and run a quick check.

Harry turned to lie down on the bed and looked over at Dudley, who was giving him a thumbs up 'some people can change' after the last few weeks helping Dudley understand the language and jogging together let them move past some of their past since at school Dudley found himself in a much bigger pond then Surrey both financially and physically he was not a big fish. He could now see how he bullied Harry in the past since he had dealt with some himself. He was now able to get along with Harrys owl and had even glanced over some of the various books on the magical world that Harry had. He knew Harrys best friends name and how to contact her in an emergency.

Harry looked and the on display clock and even though it was early here the game was about to launch. He remembered what it was he had to say.

_Link Start_

Harry breezed through the creation screens with his high reading skills and forethought and planned this ahead so he could actually play some before he had to log out. His skill set lead to what in D&amp;D would be called a spell sword without the magic aspect to balance his used agility and speed to balance this character. He used the alias Hiro for a log in close to Harry as he could figure.

Harry was amazed at the world of SAO it was like the whole world was similar to the magical world rustic and medieval he was totally loving it. He could see the downside of not speaking the language but could deal and Dudley had wanted to learn this language after their first few sessions and was taking an online course his aunt paid for that would appear on his transcripts. He checked his appearance and liked the green black and gray starting outfit he had picked. He drew his sword and saw that it was just like he thought. A longsword just like the sword of Gryffindor he had used without the details. He moved along the streets studying the map and saw two men run by with a purpose. 'They seem like they know what they're doing, I should follow them so I can figure out this game I only have an hour left.

Approaching the field he saw two men one with black hair and another with red fighting some boars. After seeing the red head get knocked back he almost laughed out loud but the man saw him.

_"Hey what are you laughing at! _" The read head yelled glaring at him not paying attention as his friend saved him from the boar.

_"You need to pay attention this combat system does not allow you to pause combat until the enemy is defeated." _ Looking up he could see another man on the ridge observing the lessons he had been giving Klein. "_Hey do you want some tips too?"_

_'_They seem nice' the redheads not even mad anymore he figured the guy with black hair was offering something not telling him off. "Do you speak any English?" The red head looked up at this and laughed.

"_What kid you sign up for a Japanese game and can't speak the language ha-ha right."_ But seeing the confused look on the kids face made Klein re think this maybe some hardcore gamer in another country had gotten his hands on a copy. "Some but not good since High school"

"Any help you can give me about fighting and stuff?" Harry was hopeful that his message got across since the language barrier was going to be more of an issue.

"_Kirito do you speak any English this guy is asking for tips about fighting and the game seems like a newb to the whole deal. _Klein was hopeful that his new friend would help this guy out as well.

"Hey guy what's your name?" Kirito called out to the stranger on the Hill who was smiling since both of these guys could understand him.

"Harry or _Hiro_ in game" stated as he descended the ridge he was watching from thankful he had found some people that spoke at least some English since his Japanese was limited.

Kirito was surprised as Klein that someone was this committed to playing this game as to get online without speaking the language. Shrugging it off the three proceeded to get acquainted and Kirito demonstrated the various basics of the combat system and the sword skills.

Suddenly a tone sounded in the distance and a voice began calling the players to the center of town. Harry could not understand what the announcement was saying but his two new friends beckoned him to follow. 'I wonder what's going on they seem concerned' arriving at the center of town they looked up and the image was showing a man speaking and was going too fast for him to understand but one or two words and the concerned him _Die and Real. _Looking around he saw everyone opening their inventory a grabbing what looked like a mirror, without his prompting his menu was following suit. Harry had no idea what was going to happen.

In a flash Harry felt pain like he had never felt before event when the basilisk had bitten him. In reality his mouth was open in a silent scream worrying Dudley and infuriating Vernon "what's the freak doing?" reaching for the helmet Dudley reached to stop him but before he could two things happened.

Harry's wand rose to float above his chest glowing with the phoenix song rising in the background a dark slime oozed from the famous lightning scar. The slime rose from his head and began to take serpentine features, look around before spotting the unconscious form below.

"No" the slime was going for Harry before Dudley could do anything there was a new sound coming from the back of the nerve gear a roaring as a pure white serpentine dragon rose from his neck and destroyed the slime. Before coiling protectively and fading from sight Harrys hands grasped his wand and rested them on his chest.

Vernon had fearfully moved out of the room soon as the wand glow had shoved him forcefully back, missing what else had occurred. Thinking what he could do for Harry now went to his room where Hedwig was napping at this early hour. Dudley grabbed a pen and parchment off the desk and wrote a note to Hermione waking Hedwig. "I need you to get this to Hermione as quick as you can, somethings wrong with Harry." The glare he received spoke volumes, "it wasn't us there was slime and music and just get her I'll protect Harry." Grabbing the parchment and taking off Dudley quickly returned to the guest room only pausing to grab his tablet and cricket bat. 'Not gonna give that crazy bird reason to think I wasn't serious about protecting him' Taking a seat and looking on his tablet to find that Harry was not the only one affected by the no log out and people were dying in Japan when the helmet was taken off.

Meanwhile with the flash of light Harry had passed out and unbeknownst to him his magic was free from the taint and restraint imposed on it and would soon grow in new and amazing ways. Kirito looked concerned one of his new companions had fainted somehow and the scar on his forehead was slightly bleeding.

"_Does anyone speak English fluently?" _Kirito asked of the group around them, a tall black man turned and saw the three on the edge of the panicking crowd of players.

_"I do what's the problem?" _ Agil could see one of the young men in the group had fainted and the others seem to be worried for different reasons.

Kirito paused this man seemed like an okay sort "_our friend here does not speak Japanese and I can't speak well enough to explain all that happened do you think you could?_

_"I could what can you do for me?" _Agil wondered what this young man was thinking trusting a stranger to explain things but then again this kid seemed a little young to be playing SAO and the other two were obviously trying to plan on surviving this game.

Pulling up the map of the area Kirito explained "_with this many players we need to get ahead of the masses and move to one of these villages further out on this floor." _Indicating several alternative routes to neighboring villages further out on this floor and away from the traditional routes from the starting point.

"_I had planned to meet up with some friends who got the game as well, and can't go with you now," _Klein looked down at this. "_Their back in the square somewhere I need to help them."_

_"Right go help your friends; we can still keep in touch using the message system, what about you ummm? _Kirito paused realizing this man that was helping them had not given his name_._

_"Agil and go ahead I will explain things to your friend when he awakes, I still need time to recover since I was playing before I was told this was real." _Kirito paused and made sure to have all three of the people he met today on his friend list and sprinted down the alley out of town.

_"I will try to catch up with you before you leave town,"_ Klein yelled as he headed back to the square

'I hope their friend is okay and not dead' knowing full well that what Kayaba Akihiko had said was true had examined the nerve gear and NEERDLE needle could easily be able to kill someone. So when he saw the young man stirring he was relieved.

"What happened? What's going on? Who are you? "Adopting a defensive stance the man held up his palms in a peaceful manner, relaxing Harry waited for him to respond.

"I'm Agil your friends had to move on quickly but asked me to explain what was going on since I spoke English fluently" taking a breath knowing the next part was going to be hard. "The game developer Kayaba Akihiko has I guess gone crazy. He locked all 10,000 players in the game and no one can leave till the game is defeated. If you die in the game you die for real if someone removes the nerve gear you die." Waiting for the young man to freak out cry something the last thing he expected was for him to start laughing.

"So someone is trying to kill me and to get out beat the game, have to say not the first time someone has tried this but glad it's someone new for a start," Harry had expected something bad to happen sometime this year but this was a nice change from Voldemort's attempts and here he wasn't alone in this situation.

'What a weird young man but he seems serious' "your friend Kirito suggested to head further out villages to make sure we get the xp and better items." The young man seemed to be preparing himself to head out as well. "Do you want to travel together; I can help you with your Japanese?"

Harry considered the man in front of him and saw no reason not to accept the older man's help since he had taken the time to explain things. "I'm Harry or Hiro for the purpose of the game; I would like that since two is better than one out in this world."

With that the two formed a party and headed out into the first floor of this massive world of SAO.


	3. Chapter 3

All Characters and settings are owned by the respective corporations. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so advice and reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Foreign language_

_$Parseltounge$_

The Granger family was traditionally early risers and was surprised when at 6am there was an owl tapping at the dining room window. Hermione quickly rose to let Hedwig in seeing Harry's owl this early in the day could not be good. Hedwig flew to the back of Hermione's chair barking and holding out her leg. Taking the note from the owl and seeing not Harry's familiar scrawl but a note from Dudley informing her something was wrong with Harry.

"Mom, Dad something is wrong with Harry I need to see him!" flustered from what the note said her parents were surprised since she had never shown such emotion about a friend.

"What's wrong dear?" putting down his morning paper Dr. Dan Granger looked at his teenage daughter seeing her this distraught made him want to help his little girl.

"He was testing this game system called a Nerve gear for his cousin and something magical happened according to his cousin."

"Shouldn't we contact one of your teachers, or someone? Emma had returned with a dish of water she had for the various owls that came for her daughter.

"Okay but can we go there as well? I mean what if it's something simple and I can help. I should have the Dursley's number somewhere."

"Dear remember to breathe and prioritize one step at a time" Dan rose from his chair,"I will get dressed I did not have anything schedule for first thing"

"I can cover the first few appointments make sure everything is okay." Clearing the remains of the unfinished breakfast from the table allowing Hermione to go upstairs with the owl to write a note and find the Dursley's telephone number. Emma worried about her daughter but with raising a witch gave her enough to remember to focus on the tasks at hand when craziness abounds

Hermione upon entering her room grabbed a stray piece of parchment from her desk and wrote out a note explain what she knew to Professor McGonagall and her plans to head directly to Harry. "Hedwig please take this as fast as you can to Professor McGonagall." She threw open the window allowing Hedwig to fly swiftly northward. Looking at her tack board of mementos moving one of her pictures aside found the scrap with the Dursley's number from the last year. Grabbing her cell off the charge station dialed the number and waited.

"Who is this calling this dam early when good folks are still in bed," a man's voice bellowed from the other end.

""This is Hermione Granger I need to talk to Dudley Dursley," waiting patiently for a response from the man she assumed was Harry's uncle. "It's important that I speak with him ASAP."

"Fine one moment" and clearly annoyed voice answered and she could hear movement as someone was going upstairs.

"Hello, Dudley Dursley can I ask who is calling?"

"Dudley its Hermione what is wrong with Harry? What happened? What is going on there?"

"Beside the crazy thing with the slime it's not just Harry. All the players in the game all of them are trapped in the game."

"What slime thing and what do you mean trapped." Hermione moved over to her computer and was quickly searching the news and found what Dudley was referring to. Every player in SAO all 10,000 were trapped.

"Just after Harry was supposed to log off there was a song and slime thing came out of his scar and then some white spirit thing came and destroyed the slime." Waiting for a response before continuing, "He seems at peace and is holding his wand.

"Okay I contacted our head of house and my dad is bringing me there, okay?" Hermione had been packing various things she would need in a back pack such as books and some various other sundry items she might need and tucking her wand into a purse.

"Sure just try to keep it mundane I don't want my dad to blow a gasket he's headed to work soon so just my mom to deal with and that should not be a problem." A relived sigh escaped Dudley's lips that someone else was coming not trusting his parents not to try something, or to get blamed by the wizards for not doing anything. "Bye"

"See you soon."

Heading downstairs back pack in hand Hermione saw her father waiting to take her to Surrey to check on her friend.

Arriving at number 4 privat drive in surrey, and Dan could see how worried his daughter was as she was checking things on her phone about Nerve gear and its creator. Parking the Volvo at the curb, she leapt from the car Dan was on her heels as she rang the bell. A large but slightly fit teen answered the door and introduced him.

"Dudley Dursley you must be Hermione and your father?

"Yes my dad Dr. Granger can we see Harry now? "Worried that something else had happened on the drive over a frazzled Hermione kept glancing in to the normal looking home.

"Sure he's in the guest room my mother is in the kitchen if you want to speak with her Dr. Granger. I can show you if you like."

"Please if you don't mind," a grateful Hermione replied thankful one of Harry's relatives seemed to care for his wellbeing. "Hopefully someone from the school should be coming if you need to tell your mother."

"Thanks as long as there discrete she should not mind too much I hope." Dudley turned and pointed Dr. Granger to the kitchen and lead Hermione upstairs to the guest room as she settled in to a chair by Harry's side. Hermione heard a pair of cracks outside and looked out the window to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were outside and headed to the front door.

"Dudley two women from our school are coming if you want to head off your mother," Hermione had adjusted Harry on the bed and collected what residue and blood from the much fainter scar on his head.

Dudley returned with the two witches in tow and left them to join his mother downstairs not wanting to crowd the room, "I will be downstairs if you need anything."

"What has Mr. Potter got himself into this type any thoughts Miss. Granger?" Madame Pomfrey queried as she casted passive spells staring warily at the helmet the young man was wearing.

"He's trapped in a virtual world I believe his mind is disconnected he needs the net connection and power there is no telling how long he will be trapped." Looking back at what specs she had found on the Nerve Gear. "We can move him but we would need to be careful since removing the helmet will kill him."

"Yes that matches the readings and what else happened, I am picking up traces of three conflicting signatures, and Mr. Potters magic seems to be flowing stronger throughout his body than normal." Pomfrey had accepted the vial of fluids Hermione had collected from Harrys Scar and retold Dudley's story of the slime.

"Poppy will we be able to move him somewhere else so as to monitor his condition? Minerva looked on as her two favorite lions were in distress.

"Yes we can I would suggest a short distance with access to muggle power and network, neither Hogwarts nor St. Mugos would be advisable." Pomfrey had begun setting up a magical version of an intravenous system.

"A squib with connections to the Potter family lives nearby and with her access to the floo network and ability to use magical monitoring devices would be extremely helpful here." Minerva knew that Mrs. Figg would help since Harry's grandparents invested in her kneassle breading and she was James sitter when he was young. She had moved to the area to do what she could do for young Harry with Albus's blessing.

With choices made and calls completed they moved the inert form of Harry Potter to his former sitter's home and set him up in a room with monitoring and additional ward to protect a comatose patient in case of danger. With instructions left with Mrs. Figg and times for Hermione to come by they left the still form of Harry Potter unaware what his magic was doing as well as his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

All Characters and settings are owned by the respective corporations. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so advice and reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Foreign language_

_$Parseltounge$_

Authors Note: The next series of events in SAO will be in a time-lapse similar to the anime illustrating Harry's adventures. I do not have a beta reader at this time if anyone is interested and I would beta for them as well to my ability.

Authors Note2: Looking at skills on wiki and the descriptions from the anime where it states there are an unlimited number of skills. So for the purpose of my fanfiction skill slots will be similar to feats in D&amp;D 3.0 special skills that only can be acquired at certain levels such as Battle Healing, Weapon Creation, Drug Creation and the like. Once acquired skill points need to be spent to increase level like a normal skill. Each character picks there starting weapon type and can only be changed if they use a skill slot to pick another weapon type. Character stats such as strength speed stamina increase with use but follows D&amp;D rules in regards to distance fatigue as well as other penalty's, illustrated by the exhausted army when Kirito goes two blades, a bonus feat that he received. The true bonus of the Beta testers is they start the game with three skill slots like the human bonus feat. Sword skills, the attack routines are progressive only once you have proficiency of a certain point is the next available or specific situations such as a run or jump move.

Walking down the trail to the far side of starting city Agil and Harry where picking off any stray boars they passed and where aiming to make it to the village they had on the map. Crossing over the rise of another hill Harry spotted a huge boar facing away from the two. Imitating what Kirito had done after signaling Agil; Harry picked up a rock and took aim letting the game system make his true in a streak of gold strike the boar with a squeal, turned to charge Agil swung his axe forward knocking the boar back. Using his sprint skill Harry ran forward with his long sword equipped and used his Avalanche sword skill, a crescent wave of golden energy followed his two handed slash similar to a baseball swing pushing the boar further back. Harry flipped to the side narrowly avoiding the smaller boar running out from behind the first. "Bloody hell, Agil! There's a small one," his attention divided the larger boar had recovered. Thankfully Agil was on it using his Cleave striking down with a trail of green from his two-handed battle axe ending the boar and roll forward, before the smaller one boar could charge Agil Harry sprinted forward and with the bonus of flanking and sneak attack easily sliced through the small boar. Collecting there spoils and checking the map quickly decides to proceed to the small village on the edge of the wood.

It had been one month since the game had started and already so many had died Harry continued to learn as days went on. Growing and training his sword skill as Kirito had said too sticking with Agil since the language was still a barrier with the other players but he could now easily handle dealing with the NPC aspects. A meeting had been called about the boss room the path to next floor and one step further along the path to freedom.

'This is boring what does this guy think he is strutting around in that armor,' Harry was bored since Agil was listening to this guy and had told him he would tell him after. Looking around as the man in the blue armor at the front was holding up some book, 'let's see there's Kirito some random dudes, weird guy in the cloak um ok that's weird hair and why does he seem pissed.' While Harry had been looking around the crowd some dude with odd orange hair in nobs was yelling at the blue haired guy with matching armor and was now pointing at the crowd. 'At least that guy is calming him down now what's this oh there partying up and Agil is in a group might as well follow like normal.

_"Who's the kid with hehe,"_a man leaning on a spear having noticed him behind Agil after standing up.

_"We bringing a meat shield with us or something shrimp," _another large rotund man hefting a larger then average mace said.

_"He's with me you guys have a problem with that or something?"_ Harry was aware that he looked too young to be doing this but Agil knew his skills were earned and stronger than average. "_We got a problem should we find another party?"_

_"Na Na" _scratching his chin with his offhand the one with spear joked, "_he can always be the decoy"_

Harry sat and checked his inventory as he watched the weird behavior around him some of these guys were really getting in to this world by the cheers and other party activities selecting some fruit he ate his food in peace knowing that tomorrow he would need all of his strength and wished the language was not as much of an issue. As if responding to his desire the unbound magic no longer fighting the parasite evolved the parseltounge language magic that was stolen from the parasite. Magic flowed and adapted to a new form of lingua magic.

"_Hey kid!" _ One of the men called out turning the sound he was offering something Harry took it and saw it was a glass of water, _"Sorry about earlier no hard feelings?"_

_"Yeah no problem" _Harry was surprised to understand all of what the man said but waved it off as progress from Agil's language lessons unaware that his magic had changed to a new form that allowed him to learn any language at a ridiculous rate, while this would not allow him to read any language but through hearing enough of it would allow him to understand and speak it with increasing proficiency.

The final room of the dungeon was here and from what Harry had been told it was large kobold monster which was said to have a group of minions called ruined kobold sentinels that was what Harry's party was supposed to focus on. While the Leader a man named Dival would direct the various parties on the raid. Using the pattern they had developed of Agil breaking the defense and pushing the enemy back Harry would use his skill in sprint and acrobatics to leap in and land multiple hits before dodging away for the follow up from Agil. The raid was going well, Dival was directing the attack but Harry found it odd when he called them back as he charged the kobold lord Activating a sword skill with his one handed sword.

_"Stop pull back!" _ Kirito called out but it was too late Harry saw what Kirito was looking at the blade. It was different then the talwar that was described in their briefing. It was too late Dival was down and from what Harry could see Kirito was too late to help. Turning his attention to the looming form of the kobold lord before he knew it Kirito and his partner were on it slicing as one switching driving the beast back till a close call revealed the cloaked form was a teen girl, Kirito blocked a strike but was knocked back and it looked bad but Agil stepped forward and used his rising strike to break the Kobold lords guard Harry was in motion.

He had discovered one of his stronger sword skills almost by accident when attacking a dire wolf from a tree. Sprinting forward he jumped off of Agil's shoulder using his skill in acrobatics to leap high began to flip activating his Buzz saw sword skill trails of golden energy trailed off his form slicing multiple times pushing the Kobold further back. Turning to the pair looking on "_recover we will hold it back."_

The rest of the party continued to push the Kobold lord back, no sooner Kirito and the girl ran forward and with their teamwork finished the monster opening the way to the second floor. 'That was hard, oh great the guy with weird hair is back' Harry was taking a moment to look at his stats as the fight was concluded.

_"Hey you how did you know those attack patterns you're a beta tester aren't you admit it"_ the guy with weird hair was accusing Kirito.

With his back to the group "_heh you guys are better than those newbs, I am not like the others, I have reached higher floors than others, fought monsters with superior sword skills, and know more than those information broker's_." Kirito boasted as he turned to face his accusers.

_"Cheater"_

_"Cheat! "_

_"Beater!"_

_"Beater I like it,"_ As a black coat formed on his body he turned and left the dungeon heading on to the second floor. _"Don't confuse me with those others"_

Meanwhile in the real world another year was starting at Hogwarts and Hermione did not want to attend without Harry despite reassurance from Professor McGonagall that she would be able to visit, the kneasle cat hybrid gifted to her by Mrs. Figg was a comfort, an older male cat that needed to move out so her younger males would be safe to grow. She had learned much about the cat and there intelligence limited communication could be attained in an Ouija manner of putting out cards and having crookshanks go to the one he wanted to communicate. The percent success was low but the young witch was happy with her new familiar.

Madam Pomfrey had only observed one odd thing happening with the young man lying comatose. His magic was flowing through his body creating and strengthening new channels along his body. Even with this development his magic was stable and strong. The various potions she was using to prevent his dehydration and malnourishment seemed to be working in concert with this phenomena pushing Harry's body to optimum levels.

Time passed and Harry continued to press forward leveling up gaining skills in Healing and the Herbalist skill which allowed him to make medicines and potions to help keep his group alive. After traveling several more floors with Agil the two had parted ways. As Agil chose to work in more of a support role by opening a shop for players using the skill he acquired in appraising to great effect. They had chanced upon Klein and his guild Tsuboi Ryoutarou. Harry decided to join this guild since Klein had come off as a good guy to him and from what Agil said a guild would help him keep going like he wished.

It was Christmas and the guild was headed through the dungeon on the 35th floor. The wandering forest was covered in a soft layer of snow making it dangerous for someone not equipped for the cold weather of the forest at this time of year. Harry's armor was different then the guilds following the pattern of a British knight's chain mail without the hood and leather with red and gold accents with a fur coat made of wolf pelts instead of the samurai armor the others favored. Harry with the guild had taken out several dire wolves and a monstrous polar bear creature. When they encountered Kirito the beater or black swordsman, Harry was glad to see he was still out there and alive with so many having fallen in the last five months. Kirito must be going after the Christmas special monster Nicholas the Renegade.

"_Kirito you could use our help with this beast with my guild and you we can take out this monster without a problem." _Klein looked at his friend and did not see that spark from first day but turning he saw another guild approaching. "_The divine dragon alliance dam these guys will do almost anything for rare items even attacking other players. Go we can hold them off. Let's go guys."_

Harry dashed to the tree line bouncing up in to the branches with his skills in acrobatics, the guild used these tactics to slow down enemies with his speed he would use the environment slicing tree branches to fall causing obstacles to separate the approaching party. Having to leap and swing from another branch as one of the attacking party had drawn a bow and shot an arrow towards him.

His distraction paid off as the rest of the guild was successful in driving off the opportunistic guild. Taking the time to listen he could no longer hear the sounds of combat from deeper in the woods. 'I hope Kirito won,' looking over he saw Kirito with a grim expression exiting the woods. Hoping to catch up with his first allies in the game was shocked to see him turning and leaving already.

_"What happened?" _Looking to Klein he had some sort of item in his grasp.

_"He did not find what he was hoping for here, will see him again on the front lines."_ Klein put the item away and turning to his guild, "_Alright lets go," _and with that they left the snowy forest.

It had been a month since that cold winters day in the forest, and Harry was away from the front lines training, not with his sword but with a twig. 'I can't forget my magic skill while I am here, I may not be able to cast spells but the basics should help.'

Floor 48 was a place that reminded him of Hogwarts there were several small gray English style castles hidden among the rolling green hills and lakes of this floor. The towns felt like something out of Robin Hood with their thatched roofs and dirt roads. This land reminded Harry not only of what he missed in real life but what he wanted to get back to. As he cleared the rise he saw a pack of wolf knights a creature that resemble what he had read of werewolves but with armor and weapons. These creatures did not stand a chance as he tore through the pack taking them down in decisive swings of his long sword. Looking through his spoils he heard a strange trilling cry. Looking up he saw a blue miniature dragon creature.

"_Pina where are you going?"_

A young girl about Harry's age emerged from the forest following the blue creature. "_Hi is this your friend?" _Harry was looking at the small creature that seemed to like the gold accents of his armor.

"_Yes that's Pina my beast familiar, thank you for not harming her I was just able to get her back."_

_"I would never harm a familiar, she seems sweet reminds me of my bird back home."_ Stroking the curious dragon creature like he would Hedwig back home.

"My names Silica and you've met Pina, What's your name?"

"_Harry, but in the game it's Hiro."_

_"Have you explored much of this floor?_

_Yeah, its nice reminds me of where I am from."_

_"You're not from Japan?"_

_"No, I live in England and go to school in Scotland so the rolling hills and castles remind me of places I've been."_

_"That's so cool; I've never met someone from England before. Your Japanese is very good."_

_"I have a friend to thank for that he taught me a lot, when I first got here I could barely form a complete sentence."_

_"Can you tell me anything about this level?"_

_"Sure, beware the wolf knights they travel in packs and support each other. They can be dangerous if you're not careful."_

_"Monsters that work together, are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, so I would be careful if you two are traveling alone."_

_"Thanks Harry for the advice but we can take care of ourselves. Come on Pina we should go."_ The small blue dragon trilled before returning to its master and the two proceeded off in to the forest in search of adventure.

_'_She's nice; I hope she survives this crazy game'. Heading back to the village he hears a scream, 'Silica'. Quickly turning and sprinting to where he heard the scream and finds Silica surround by a pack of five wolf knights. 'Bloody hell I don't know if I can save her.' His mind faded back to the last time there was a damsel in distress, her limp form lying on the floor of the chamber of secrets. 'No, this will not happen to them, not if I can help it.' Unbeknownst to Harry his emotions were causing his magic to spike calling out to a familiar blade. Hundreds of miles away in the headmasters office a lone phoenix watched the blade fade in golden motes of energy. Trilling to awaken the old wizard hat who observed the phenomena, "I guess he needed it once more."

Darting forward Harry did not realize that his blade was changing as he ran the pommel becoming gold etched with a lion with ruby eyes, the blade becoming lighter and stronger allowing him access to his magic for the first time since arriving here. With trails of red and gold streaming from the blade he leapt in to the fray and swung with his magic fueling it and over writing the rules of this reality a blast wave of energy erupted from the sword instantly destroying the ravenous wolf knights. "_Are you okay?"_

Silica had been expecting the worse not imaging that the same thing that happened weeks ago could repeat itself to be saved from a pack of monsters by a lone swordsman. "_Yes, I'm fine do you need Pina to heal you it's one of her abilities?"_

_"I'm fine, just glad you're okay."_ Looking at his blade witch felt different in his grasp, noticed the familiar patterns. 'This can't be' gripped in his hand was the sword that saved his life and allowed him to slay the basilisk Gryffindor's sword. Meanwhile the unconscious form of Harry was holding two objects now, his wand and the legendary blade.

_Sword Skills_

_Harry Long sword_

_ Avalanche- slash similar to a baseball swing unleashes a wave of energy_

_ Buzzsaw- involves a leaping flip number of slashes are influenced by rotations(acrobatic skill), failure to time landing can cause self-inflicted damage as well_

_ Rising earth- drags tip along ground in sprint wave of energy seems to rise from ground_


End file.
